The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
A common semiconductor device has a structure in which a semiconductor element such as a transistor is formed over a semiconductor substrate and multiple wiring layers are formed over this transistor. In such a semiconductor device, layout of the semiconductor element formed over the semiconductor substrate is designed based on functions required for the semiconductor device.
In recent years, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-166716; Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-021170; “Control of p- and n-type conductivity in sputter deposition of undoped ZnO”, Gang Xiong and other five researchers, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 80, No. 7, 18 Feb. 2002; “High mobility bottom gate InGaZnO thin film transistors with SiOx etch stopper”, Minlyu Kim and other eight researchers, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 90, 212114 (2007); “High mobility thin-film transistors with InGaZnO channel fabricated by room temperature rf-magnetron sputtering”, Hisato Yabuta and other eight researchers, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 89, 112123 (2006); “Highly Stable Ga2O3—In2O3—ZnO TFT for Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode Display Application”, Chang Jung Kim and other nine researchers, IEEE Electron Devices Meeting, IEDM '06, Technical Digest, session 11.6, 2006; “Integrated circuits based on amorphous indium-gallium-zinc-oxide-channel thin-film transistors”, M. Ofuji and other eight researchers, ECS Transactions, 3(8)293-300 (2006); “Wide-bandgap high-mobility ZnO thin-film transistors produced at room temperature”, Elvira M. C. Fortunato and other six researchers, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 85, No. 13, 27 Sep. 2004; and “High performance amorphous oxide thin film transistors with self-aligned top-gate structure”, Jae Chul Park and other eighteen researchers, IEDM. Tech. Dig., session 8.4, pp. 191-194 (2009), formation of a thin-film transistor using a compound semiconductor layer has been studied.